In particular, the present invention incorporates a number of important improvements and features as compared to the prior art, including enhanced functionality, convenience, safety and versatility. The present invention also provides a means for quickly administering a predetermined dose of medication when a need for rapid emergency treatment arises. The present invention may be embodied in a device that can be easily, safely and conveniently carried on the person. The present invention allows a single embodiment that may administer a liquid medicine alone or, alternatively, allow a liquid solvent to automatically mix with a dry medicine upon actuation of the device and concurrent with the injection process. The preferred embodiment automatically renders itself safe for disposal after use and eliminates the risk of injury to others through inadvertent contact with the used hypodermic needle. The recipient before, during, or after the injection, need not even see the hypodermic needle.
The use of automatic injection devices has been primarily reserved to emergency, life-sustaining situations. Additional applications for the present invention would be instances where the anatomical site of the injection, such as the penis, make the functional and psychological benefits associated with the use of such a device worth the added cost as compared to the conventional syringes.
There are numerous embodiments of automatic injection apparatuses in the prior art, e.g. Wyrick, U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,071; Schmitz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,421; and Wilmot, U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,965. None of the prior art patents provide all of the benefits of the present invention, however.